New Chuunin
by RyouYami
Summary: Rasuka is going on a mission with her sister's squad, but its to Gaara, her lovers, home. How will she break the news about joining the Akatsuki?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfic

Rasuka ran out of her house, having to meet up with Lady Tsunade. She knew that there was a good chance of being sent on a mission with another squad since she wasn't in one yet, being the youngest chunnin yet. Graduating only a few days after her sister made it so that she was too late to get into any squads.

Rasuka ran through the street like most chunnin ninja's did. She passed a few of the stores and such only glancing in. She wasn't sure which squad she would be joining or what the mission was, but whenever she was called to join it must have been a serious mission at least a rank A if not B.

Lady Tsunade was waiting patiently when Rasuka burst into the room like the crazed kunoichi she was. Lady Tsunade only stared at Rasuka. Rasuka looked around while panting. She saw Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, and Naruto. She was finally going on a mission with her older sister.

"There you are." Sakura said impatiently. Rasuka smiled meekly and stood next to her older sister.

"Sorry I was running a bit late." Rasuka said casually.

"Now that we're all here I can tell you what your mission is." Lady Tsunade said in her booming voice. Everybody tightened up waiting. "The Kazekage of the sand, Gaara, is in need of protection for a while. He will be throwing a type of party, and for safety reasons has asked for one of our squads to watch over him. I chose you because I know…of the connection you have with him Naruto. He will feel safer with you, and Rasuka why I asked you to join is because he asked specifically for you to come." Lady Tsunade said suspiciously. Rasuka merely smiled and put her arms behind her head, like Naruto would do usually.

"Yeah he's my friend." She said, hiding the real reason Gaara had asked for her. Rasuka and Gaara had a secret relationship that nobody, not even her sister, knew about. They kept it secret because people would frown upon their love, but it was nonetheless a great relationship. Lady Tsunade nodded looking over her papers.

"I will send him a letter saying you are on your way. You better leave soon." That was her finishing line. All at once team Kakashi all vanished out of the room, even Rasuka followed.

"Gaara specifically asked for you?" Naruto asked when they got outside. "I didn't even know you were friends." Naruto had a suspicious look. If anything he was jealous of Rasuka's sudden friendship with Gaara. Rasuka smiled shrugging at Naruto.

"Yeah, we've been friends for some time, Naruto. Where's Sasuke I thought he would be coming since he returned to the village." Rasuka said nonchalantly looking at her sister. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"He can't come. Lady Tsunade has to do a few things with him before he can come on missions again." Naruto said. Sakura had been spending a lot of time with Sasuke lately, and they weren't training.

"Hmm, well I'm sure everything will be okay." Rasuka said, preparing to go. They all shot off into the forest jumping from branch to branch. The only thing Rasuka could think about was telling Gaara about what she was planning on doing. Madara Uchiha, Sasuke's brother, had asked her personally to join him. Madara could see her power, the power that nobody else believed in. Not to mention that Madara and Rasuka had feelings for each other, but not like Gaara. If she left and joined him, she wouldn't be able to return to the leaf village no matter what. And that meant that she wouldn't be able to see her family ever again. But then again Sasuke had left and tried to destroy the leaf village, and he returned, but what if Rasuka succeeded in destroying it? Then she would never be able to return to a destroyed village. A strong bubble of worry was rising in her, but she was sworn to Madara. She had promised to follow him after he saved her life years ago.

"Rasuka, hurry." Sakura said looking back. Rasuka nodded hurrying up, seeing the desert coming into sight. She stepped her speed up, and jumped next to Sakura. The trees ended and they all landed onto the soft dirt, continuing to run. Rasuka was already getting excited. Gaara was her life, and her love. Just spending one minute with him would be enough, but then the depression came. The thought of her having to leave Gaara for Madara. She did love Madara too he was cold and heartless, but so sexy. Hmm, now that she thought about it Madara and Gaara weren't that different. It seems Rasuka has a heart for coldhearted bad boys. Then there was Deidara her other love. Rasuka had too many loves that was for sure.

"Look it's the entrance to the sand village." Naruto said loudly and proudly. Rasuka looked at the large opening in the rock wall, and inhaled. She wasn't sure how she was going to leave Gaara, but she had to. It wasn't a choice any more, it was her fate, no matter how badly she didn't' want to do it.

"Whoo good I need to rest." Sakura said with a sigh. Rasuka smiled at her sister's exhaustion. Rasuka too was getting tired though, both mentally and physically. The sand village was closing in, and so was Rasuka's and Gaara's relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gaara was patiently sitting at his desk when Kakashi and his squad came in. Gaara looked up and the first thing he saw the dark hair of Rasuka. If the rest of them weren't there he would have gotten up and given her a hug, but he resisted. Rasuka stared at him trying to act casual but miserably failing. Her hands were shaking, she was biting her bottom lip, and to top it off Gaara looked completely normal. It broke her heart.

"Kazekage we are here." Kakashi said formally addressing Gaara. Rasuka found it funny hearing Kakashi talk so seriously. She held in her laugh, still panicking about Gaara.

"Yes I can see that. You are aware of the mission, correct?" Gaara asked his voice cold and lifeless. The voice that drove Rasuka crazy.

"Yes we will be protecting you for this party." Kakashi stated. Gaara stood up.

"Yes I will need some protection for…Kankuro's birthday party." A slight shock ran through the squad. None of them were expecting it to be a birthday party.

"Yep it's my birthday at long last." Kankuro said loudly entering the room, Temari following behind. Temari gave Rasuka a hidden smile. Temari had been aware of there little romance for some time, but knew how Gaara felt about love so she kept her mouth shut, besides she was busy with her own romance problems with Shikamaru.

"Hey Rasuka, Naruto, Sakura." Kankuro greeted barely seeing his fellow ninja's. Rasuka gave him a big grin. She was always fond of the annoyingly nice brother of Gaara.

"Hey Kankuro how's the puppets going?" Rasuka asked brightly. Kankuro smiled even bigger.

"I started to make a new one…with one of those akatsuki members." Rasuka felt a shiver run through her body. He didn't mean Sasori did he? Rasuka looked away feeling sick to her stomach. Deidara had been very depressed about his death for some time, and even she couldn't fix it.

"Sounds…interesting." Rasuka murmured.

"Rasuka looks sick, everybody should leave." Gaara said in his deathly evil voice.

"Gaara is right she needs to be alone, with Gaara." Temari agreed with him, giving him a quick wink. Kakashi nodded to Gaara.

"Come on Naruto I think I saw some really cool ramen shops when we got here." Kakashi said with a bright tone. Naruto immediately brightened up.

"Yeah I'm starving." Kakashi and Naruto were on board, but Sakura was hesitant.

"Okay, but Rasuka if you need anything find me." Sakura told her younger sister kindly. Rasuka nodded. The rest of the ninja's, including the sand ninja that were guarding Gaara, left. Now Gaara and Rasuka were alone at last.

"Rasuka, I've missed you." Gaara murmured coming over toward her. Rasuka nodded at him. She wasn't sure what she needed to do. If she acted all normal when she told Gaara about Madara he would think she never cared for him, but she loves him.

"Gaara I need to…tell you something." Rasuka whispered hoarsely. Gaara stopped coming toward her, and waited. "I…am leaving." Rasuka could barely form the words. Gaara appeared beside her, grabbing her arms.

"What do you mean?" He hissed in her ear. Rasuka pulled away from him, she hated when he did that.

"I have somewhere I need to be, and it will mean leaving Konaha forever." She said keeping her voice quiet. Gaara froze seeing the tears coming down Rasuka's cheeks.

"What do you mean?" He asked again less angry and more softly. Rasuka wiped her tears.

"I'm joining the akatsuki." Rasuka squeaked out at last. It took Gaara a few seconds to comprehend, and when he did he almost attacked Rasuka, well he did. Gaara, without actually moving, grabbed Rasuka's shoulders and threw her against the wall. Rasuka crashed against the wall surprised by the attack. Rasuka quickly regained her balance and attack, hating the idea of hurting her love.

Rasuka used her own power. Her hands turned into black chakra blades. Lady Tsunade had been shocked by Rasuka when she first saw her moves. Rasuka was one of the strangest ninja Tsunade had ever met, and she feared her power. Lady Tsunade and banned Rasuka from using any powerful jutsu's, but Rasuka wasn't' going to listen.

In a blink Rasuka had her chakra blades crashing into Gaara's sand shield. To Gaara's complete surprise Rasuka's blades broke through the sand barrier and smashed into his face. Gaara barely moved back before his own fist was diving into Rasuka's stomach. Blood dripped from her mouth as she fell to her knees from his blow. She clutched her stomach feeling sick all over again. Gaara felt his heart break seeing Rasuka like this.

"Rasuka, I'm sorry." He whispered leaning down beside her. "I didn't mean to..." He was speechless. Rasuka reached up weakly and touched his cheek.

"It's okay, I'll be…fine." Rasuka closed her eyes for a moment, and stood back up. Gaara helped her up of course, and held her close to him. "But…I'm still leaving. Gaara I love you." With those last words Rasuka vanished from Gaara, and the sand village all together. Gaara stood in the middle of the room frozen in place. Rasuka was gone.


End file.
